The Oxford Days A Tesla Prank
by AlannaSilverwolf
Summary: One-shot I did for a friend. Tesla finds out John is going to court Helen. How to pay him back?


The Oxford Days:

Nikola Tesla was skipping class. Again.

The newly discovered vampire lounged against the oak that grew into the side of the East Wing. A book lay open in front of him, but he wasn't paying attention to it. Why would he need to? He was an electrical genius, and the book could tell him nothing new. It was an old one he'd plucked off the shelf simply for disguise.

Today, he was skipping Chemistry. He didn't particularly need to hear the lecture, but it didn't hurt to go to class. Except when _he_ was there.

The man in question he was avoiding today, was one Montague John Druitt. While a friend, and colleague, he was now the man courting Helen Magnus. And this upset Nikola greatly.

While he didn't enjoy abandoning his friends, Nigel Griffin in particular, as he also shared the class, he couldn't stand to be in the same room with John today. He'd gotten the news just last night from James Watson as they shared an evening stroll.

_"I just don't like it!" Nikola exclaimed to James. _

_ "I don't much like it either, but it's making Helen happy. John knows how I feel, it's his choice to ignore it." _

_ "Yes, because night before last was 'ignoring it'." Nikola sniped at him. _

_ James halted, turning towards Nikola with a stunned look on his face, "You _know_ about that!"_

_ Nikola smirked and chuckled slightly, "Who couldn't hear it James? The two of you are wild!" _

_ "Did Helen...?" _

_ "No, she was out that night. Gregory needed her assistance with something." _

_ James sighed in relief. "I love him Nikola. I love Helen too, but if they wish to do this, then they have my blessing."_

_ This time, it was Nikola's turn to sigh, "Well, they don't have mine. John knows how I feel about her."_

_ "And she does not." James countered. _

Nikola closed his eyes at the memory. He knew James wouldn't help him in this, and he couldn't ask it of Nigel, but he had to do something. A prank wouldn't make up for it, but if he was successful, it would allow him to be in the same room. But what was it to be?

Nikola lounged on the other side of the lab, smirking at the dirty looks both Helen and Nigel were giving him for slacking off. He just wanted to wait today. He watched John, off in his own corner today as Nikola knew he would be. John was working on a specific piece of their latest experiments dealing with certain chemicals.

Of course, Nikola knew it was only a matter of time. He'd tampered with the ingredients after asking Nigel a few questions. He didn't have to wait long.

And the sound of shattering glass and John's yelp, Nikola allowed himself a quick smile before jumping into action.

The five worked to put out the mini fire on John, avoiding the glass. When it was finally out, John had no hair left, though he wasn't too badly burnt.

The stench of burnt hair filled the room and James coughed, trying to rid it from his lungs. Helen's nose scrunched up in disgust (which, from Nikola's perspective was positively adorable) but she ignored it and worked to make sure John was okay. James worked on the glass while Nigel glared and pulled Nikola aside.

"You did this!" he accused.

"And so what if I did? Don't rat me out Nigel. He deserves it." Tesla shot a glare in John's direction.

"He has no hair!"

"It'll grow back!" Nikola's voice a whisper-yell at this point.

"Yeah, for a while. But after a few years, he'll have no hair ever again."

"Well you didn't tell me that!"

"I didn't think it was pertinent."

"Don't tell him it was me Griffin, or I swear, you'll be next." Nikola growled.

Nigel gave him a despairing look, but nodded his agreement.

Helen looked up, "I think we are done for today. I'll tell the Dean the lab needs to be cleaned up."

John coughed and nodded, letting Helen help him to the door.

"I'll tell him Helen." James spoke from the floor, the glass nearly cleared, "Take John, and get him to his room. I'll be there in a bit to help."

She nodded and left with John, Nigel stalking out after.

Nikola glanced at James, who raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but didn't say anything. Nikola merely shrugged and walked out to go back to the tree. Today was just the beginning of all the ways John was going to pay.


End file.
